The Sophomore, Book 1
The Sophomore, Book 1 is the first book of ''The Sophomore'' series. It is followed by The Sophomore, Book 2. Summary You return to Hartfeld for your sophomore year, but things get off to a rocky start when you meet your new roommate. Chapters Chapter 1: Semi-Charmed Life You return to Hartfeld for your sophomore year, but things get off to a rocky start when you meet your new roommate. Chapter 2: Carry Me Home Gabriela may be able to help you with the living situation... But can you handle the price? Chapter 3: Run-Around It's Chris's first practice as football captain, and Zig's first day on the team. How will the two of them fare? Chapter 4: Bills, Bills, Bills Becca is down in the dumps. Can you get her back on her feet? Chapter 5: Party Up You and your friends throw your first house party! Can you impress your guests with your hosting skills? Chapter 6: Smells Like Teen Spirit It's time for the Homecoming game! Do the Knights have what it takes to win? Chapter 7: Livin' La Vida Loca It's time to celebrate the Knightly News' first issue! What could possibly go wrong? Chapter 8: I Want It That Way Chris is cracking under pressure and Kaitlyn feels pressured by Natasha's new band. Can you reassure your friends? Chapter 9: Barbie Girls Becca wants to check out a party at the sorority to see who's pledging. Are her motives pure, or otherwise? Chapter 10: Animal Instinct Your friends are really starting to feel the pressure of their futures! Can you help them improve their outlook? Chapter 11: Sabotage The band's debut is coming up fast, but Natasha isn't playing nice. Will you put a stop to her conniving? Chapter 12: Get What You Give Kaitlyn's band is debuting! Will the night end in triumph, or go up in flames? Chapter 13: You Oughta Know Reyna shares some interesting info, James struggles with a project, and Chris grapples with big news. Chapter 14: Unbreak My Heart Tyler and Abbie consider their relationship, Becca hatches a plan, and Chris and Zig prepare for the ultimate test of their team's solidarity. Chapter 15: Bitter Sweet Symphony Between James's graduation and Kaitlyn's audition for Battle of the Bands, emotions run high... But you've got a plan to help everyone unwind. Chapter 16: Baby One More Time You're back from break and ready to kick off the quarter with a party, but will the festivities go smoothly for all attendees? Chapter 17: It's The End of the World as We Know It Will drama destroy the first party of the quarter, or will you and your friends turn it around and start the new year right? Trivia * The Sophomore is a sequel to "''The Freshman''"'' series. * The series was confirmed in the final chapter of The Freshman, Book 4, and on the Choices Book Club, as the daily topic was: ''"''What are you looking forward to the most in ''The Sophomore?"'' * The chapter titles' origins come from popular song titles. * Throughout the series, certain choices you make will boost your character and other characters' confidence in their passion / struggles. ** They'll boost your confidence in your position at the newspaper. ** They'll boost Chris' confidence in his leadership as team captain. ** They'll boost Kaitlyn's confidence in her band. ** They'll boost James' confidence in his writing. ** They'll boost Zig's confidence in fitting in with the crowd. ** They'll boost Becca's confidence in opening up to others. * Throughout the series, certain choices you make will encourage your love interests' romance with other characters. ** They'll encourage Kaitlyn's interest in Annisa and vice versa. ** They'll encourage James' interest in Reyna and vice versa. * Several fans are against Becca moving in with your character due to her unrelenting rude behavior and have stated that they wished allowing Becca to move in was the player's choice. * In ''Chapter 4, Becca mentions her mom and sister moved to an apartment in Northbridge, the main setting of the "''Hero''" series. This strengthens the idea that all of Choices' series take place in one common universe. * In Chapter 9, Zig's last name is revealed to be Ortega, thereby making Zig a Hispanic character. * There was a three-weeks hiatus between Chapter 14 and Chapter 15, for the release of The Sophomore: Hartfeld Horror Story. Upon the special's completion, The Sophomore continued its progression. Category:Stories Category:The Sophomore Category:Romance